Quand les cerisiers refleuriront
by Umi-chi
Summary: Cela fait maintenant deux longues années, que les cerisiers de Magnolia ne fleurissent. Et doucement, blessée par le manque que lui inflige cette absence, elle s'éteint, comme une flamme de bougie que l'on souffle. Label SPPS


**Quand les cerisiers refleuriront**

Je me souviens encore du printemps, de la brise tournoyante, des fleurs de cerisiers. À cette époque, je me souviens de ton sourire, de ton rire cristallin qui ne cessait de retentir. Oui, tu aimais rire. Rire encore et toujours, rattraper toutes ces années passées dans la tristesse, dans la morosité pluviale. Toutes ces années que tu disais « gâchées », toutes ces années passées dans l'ombre. Rire était pour toi devenu un véritable soulagement. Tu n'apportais plus la pluie, libérée de l'emprise de ces épais nuages noirs qui t'ont suivie inlassablement durant de nombreuses années. Le soleil était pour toi devenu un élément naturel, que tu aimais toujours contempler le matin lorsque tu te levais. Je me souviens encore de ton visage lorsque tu t'asseyais sous les branches brunes d'un cerisier centenaire, des mots que tu prononçais doucement les yeux clos, afin de mieux sentir la brise effleurer ton visage pâle.

_« C'est si agréable, cette petite brise matinale... »_

J'acquiesçais silencieusement et je souriais également. Le printemps était également pour moi un moment de bonheur. J'aimais le calme qui régnait dans ce parc qui abritait des dizaines et des dizaines de cerisiers. Tout comme toi j'aimais sentir la trace du vent sur mon front, et regarder les fragiles fleurs de cerisier dégringoler doucement dans l'herbe verte parsemée de minuscules gouttelettes de rosée.

_« La vie des fleurs est brève. »_ disais-tu en contemplant ce ballet floral _« Ces pétales roses... Éphémères mais si indispensables. »_

Indispensable était exactement le mot. Pour nous deux, un printemps sans matinées passées à regarder les arbres n'en était pas un, simplement une saison comme les autres.

_« Comme le disait Ichiguchi, "Chaque année les cerisiers sont en fleur. Malgré nos problèmes, notre douleur, les fleurs de cerisier me paraissent toujours aussi incroyablement belles... Elles ne durent que quelques semaines, mais promettent de revenir chaque année... Elles fleurissent puis disparaissent encore et encore... Tel un courant qui porterait nos vies, nos vies si éphémères... Nous sommes nés sur cette terre et nous y mourrons un jour. Mais d'autres vies viendront après nous." »_

Ces printemps passés à tes côtés restent pour moi d'incroyables souvenirs, des petites parcelles de bonheur que je chéris chaque jour, en souvenir de ta joie, de ta bonne humeur jadis si présente.

Oui. Tu ne ris plus, ne souris plus. À présent, le printemps est pour toi un moment de tristesse, un moment de profonde nostalgie. Derrière la fenêtre de ta chambre, tu observe longuement le cerisier au centre du parc de la ville. Ce cerisier normalement couvert de délicates fleurs pâles. Ce cerisier qui, comme tous les autres n'a plus fleurit depuis deux ans. Les saisons passent doucement, les nouveaux printemps se succèdent, avec eux les nouveaux amours. Mais sans fleurs sur les cerisiers. Et petit à petit, ton visage se ternit, à l'origine déjà si pâle. Tu ne souris plus. Et chaque jour, je me questionne, sur cette étrange disparition. Chaque jour j'espère revoir ton sourire.

Quand les cerisiers refleuriront.

Assise en tailleur sur son long canapé bleu foncé, la jeune fille soupir. Tournant doucement les pages du magazine phare le Weekly Sorcerer, la jeune fille triturait les boucles bleues qui encadraient son visage inexpressif. Elle n'avais vraiment aucune envie de sortir, aucune envie de bouger de ce canapé sur lequel elle était si bien installée. Pour faire simple, elle n'avais envie de ne rien faire. Lassée du magazine, la jeune fille se retourna sur elle même, faisant par la même occasion glisser l'ouvrage sur le sol.

De ses yeux bleus saphirs, elle se mit à doucement scruter le plafond blanc. Dehors, les oiseaux pépiaient gaiement, et l'air retentissait de leurs chants printaniers. Doucement, Juvia ferma les yeux. Une petite brise pénétra dans sa chambre, se faufilant entre la fenêtre entrouverte. Les oiseaux, le vent, l'odeur. Tout y était. Il ne manquait que les cerisiers pour que l'illusion soit complète. La jeune fille se mit alors à imaginer. Plongeant dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, elle chercha à récolter les plus petits fragments de souvenirs, les plus petites parcelles de mémoire en rapport avec ces printemps qu'elle avait passé à contempler les pétales roses pâles portés par le vent. Cela faisait maintenant si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus sentie si distinctement cette sensation de bien-être. Même lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec lui.

Leur première rencontre remontait à maintenant bien longtemps. À cette époque, elle était encore la jeune mage d'eau ultrasensible, folle amoureuse d'un certain mage de glace aux cheveux ébènes. Suite à d'importantes catastrophes, les principaux membres de la guilde avaient été maintenus dans un profond sommeil durant sept longues années. Sept longues années durant lesquelles les membres restés à la guilde avaient souffert, brimés par d'autres guildes profitant de l'occasion, mais surtout affectés par cette si violente disparition. Les villes avaient évoluées, les guildes également. Et quand ils avaient enfin refait surface, le changement avait été brutal.

La première fois qu'il s'étaient vus, elle avait en premier lieu aperçu un homme aux cheveux argentés, qui dégageait une aura charismatique. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés, et il avait tout de suite été frappé. Il avait appelé ça un coup de foudre. À cette époque, elle avait été troublée. C'était pour elle une expérience nouvelle. Les quelques expériences amoureuses qu'elle avait eut n'étaient que des histoires à sens unique. Jamais on ne lui avait si ouvertement fait part de son amour. Ses pensées s'étaient alors immédiatement emmêlées. Comme si toutes ces barrières qu'elle avait méticuleusement mis en place, se jurant de n'aimer désormais que Grey, commençaient doucement à s'émietter. L'apparition de ce jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait qu'au travers des récits de Grey, qu'il décrivait comme son éternel rival avait été pour elle comme une immense vague bouillonnante d'écume venant troubler son univers de sable blanc.

Les Grands Jeux Magiques s'étaient écoulés, riches en émotions fortes et en combats plus physiques et farfelus les uns que les autres. Sa guilde avait finalement retrouvé sa place d'antan, cette place qu'ils avaient perdu durant ces sept années de sommeil sur l'île Tenrô. Mais tout ne pouvait pas se dérouler aussi bien, et l'arrivée de dragons disparus était venue troubler le ciel bleu qui s'était dessiné dans leurs horizons à tous. La lutte avait été dure, longue et éprouvante. La ville ravagée, les bâtiments détruits. L'inévitable perte de mage. Mais pas d'eux. Même si à certains moment, ils avaient faillit y laisser la vie. À cette époque, ses sentiments étaient toujours aussi confus, elle ne cessait de les remettre en question. Qui aimait-elle réellement ?

Finalement, les combats avaient cessés, et petit à petit, les choses étaient doucement rentrées dans l'ordre. La ville avait été reconstruite, les mages et habitants morts pleurés, le population avait reprit son mode de vie normal. Suite au retour de ses mages, Fairy Tail avait reprit de l'importance, avait quitté le moulin qui leur avait servit de siège afin de retourner dans leurs anciens locaux. Tout était redevenu normal... à quelques choses près.

Ils étaient restés en contact. Durant cette longue bataille, ils avaient partagés ensembles nombres de moments bien fournis en émotions fortes. Si bien qu'un lien s'étaient doucement noué entre eux. Contre toutes attentes, Juvia s'était doucement éloignée de Grey, redevenant l'amie qu'il considérait avant. Elle avait cessé de le suivre de partout, de l'appeler "Grey Sama". À présent, il était tout simplement Grey. Grey un ami qui comptait énormément pour elle, un ami qu'elle avait jadis aimé, un ami qui lui avait pour la première fois ouvert les yeux sur le bleu du ciel, un ami envers lequel elle serait éternellement reconnaissante. Mais cet amour qu'elle avait longtemps cru inébranlable n'était plus à présent. Elle s'était tournée vers en autre, sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi.

Avec le mage de glace aux cheveux argentés, elle avait vu le monde d'une nouvelle façon. Ni moins bien que la précédente, juste différente. Il lui avait fait découvrit ce sentiment de paix ressentit lorsque la brise passe sur un visage. Et même si elle continuait régulièrement d'effectuer des missions avec ses compagnons de toujours, il n'était pas rare qu'elle disparaisse quelques jours. Durant ces moment qu'elle partageait avec lui, ils allaient s'asseoir dans l'herbe du parc de Magnolia où fleurissaient les cerisiers roses pâles et écoutaient le bruit du vent qui emportait avait lui les fragiles fleurs de cerisier, déclenchant une pluie de pétales roses.

À cette époque, les cerisiers fleurissaient encore.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs attendait patiemment, assit sur le banc du parc de Magnolia. Après quelques minutes d'attente, il regarda sa montre et soupira.

**« Elle est encore en retard... »** souffla-t-il **« Bon sang Juvia, arriveras-tu à l'heure un jour ? »**

Comme pour répondre à son mécontentement, ladite Juvia apparut, haletante. Elle portait une petite robe bleue pâle et avait noué ses cheveux. Quand il l'aperçu, le visage de Léon s'illumina d'un grand sourire. Peut importe après tout. Elle était là.

**« Ju – Juvia s'excuse ! »** tenta-t-elle en reprenant son souffle **« Elle est désolée d'avoir fait attendre Léon ! »**

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas là depuis très longtemps. »** la rassura le mage de glace

Suite à l'épisode où Grey avait faillit perdre la vie, la jeune fille était devenue beaucoup plus familière. Elle avait en effet cessé d'ajouter "Sama" après le prénom des mages. De temps en temps, elle en laissait échapper un par inadvertance, mais les efforts qu'elle produisait afin de chasser cette habitude étaient remarquables.

Doucement, la mage d'eau s'assit aux côtés de Léon. Après quelques minutes de silence, ils engagèrent enfin la conversation. Au même moment. Ce qui eut pour effet de les surprendre.

**« Léon, Juvia se demandait... »** finit alors par lâcher la bleue **« Pourquoi les cerisiers ne fleurissent-ils plus ? »**

Encore cette question. Cette question qu'elle lui posait à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient dans ce parc. Cette question qui la tourmentait à chaque printemps. Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Que pouvait-il répondre à une question dont il ne connaissait pas la réponse ?

**« Je ne sais pas, malheureusement. »** finit-il par avouer

**« Juvia espère qu'ils finiront par refleurir... »** soupira la jeune fille **« Les fleurs de cerisier lui manquent. »**

**« Je te comprends. Je l'espère aussi... »**

La conversation se déroulait toujours ainsi au printemps. Doucement, la jeune fille se blottie contre le mage de glace. Son cœur lui faisait mal, et seul la présence de Léon arrivait à la réconforter. Elle portait quelque chose sur le cœur. Quelque chose de très lourd. Quelque chose qu'elle devait lui avouer. Il l'avait toujours acceptée après tout...

**« Léon, Juvia doit t'avouer quelque chose. »**

Tout avait été prononcé d'une seule traite. Huit simples mots. Une simple phrase. Pourtant si destructrice.

_« Juvia ne peut plus se servir de magie. »_

Sur le coup, il n'y avait pas cru. Il s'étaient simplement contenté de lâcher un petit gloussement. C'était impossible. Il y a encore quelques jours elle était revenue d'une mission avec Gajeel, tout à fait capable de se servir de ses pouvoirs. Il ne pouvaient avoir disparu en une nuit, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

_« Tu plaisantes ! »_ avait-il alors affirmé.

Aucune réponse ne lui était parvenue. Le regard vide de la jeune fille s'était alors tourné vers les branches brune, dénudés de fleurs des cerisiers du parc.

_« Juvia, sérieusement. »_

_« Juvia n'a plus de magie. »_ avait-elle répété _« Elle s'en est rendue compte ce matin. Polyussica lui __a fait passer un test avait de venir, c'est pour cela qu'elle est arrivée en retard. »_

Il en avait eut le souffle coupé. Le jeune homme connaissait bien la médecin de Fairy Tail. C'était une femme extrêmement intelligente qui se disait haïr les humains. Mais malgré son mauvais caractère, elle était imbattable dans son domaine. Durant les Grands Jeux Magiques, elle avait su quoi faire lorsque l'on lui amenait des mages gravement blessés. Et c'est également grâce à elle qu'un grand nombre d'entre eux avaient été sauvés. Alors si elle avait fait passé des tests à Juvia concernant son manque de magie, il n'était qu'infiniment peu possible qu'ils se soient avérés faux.

La jeune fille, elle, avait lentement baissé les yeux. Elle ne savait quoi dire à présent. Peut-être avait-elle été un rien trop brusque... Mais ces aveux étaient malgré tout essentiels, et elle n'aurait pu les lui cacher plus longtemps.

_« J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus. »_ avait alors déclaré Léon d'une faible voix _« Allons voir Polyussica. »_

En silence, ils s'étaient tous deux levés un même temps, parfaitement synchronisés. Ce hasard les amusa et ils échangèrent un bref sourire. Plus leurs pas les rapprochaient de Fairy Tail, plus l'atmosphère se faisait pesante, à l'approche du diagnostique de Polyussica. Léon et Juvia se taisaient, perdus dans leurs pensées. Juvia pensait aux fleurs jadis si belles, qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis deux ans. Léon quant à lui paraissait beaucoup plus troublé. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et cela n'était jamais bon signe. Dans un long sourire, l'argenté ravala ses pensées négatives, priant pour que cette perte de magie ne soit que de courte durée.

Quand les deux mages passèrent silencieusement la porte de Fairy Tail quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent accueillis par l'habituel remue-ménage qui flottait comme chaque jour dans l'enceinte de la plus grande guilde de Fiore. Paisiblement, Mirajane essuyait ses chopes de bière vides en chantonnant. Joyeuse comme toujours, nombre de mages avaient essayé de percer le secret de sa bon humeur permanente. Sans succès. À ses côtés, portant également un sourire aux lèvres, Erza dégustait avec le plus de précision possible une part de fraisier. Creusant de minuscules parts afin de mieux déguster le gâteau, la reine des fées était également en pleine extase. À quelques mètres derrière elles, un violent affrontement faisait rage. Entre un Natsu voleur de caleçon, un Grey exhibitionniste et paniqué, une Kana totalement bourrée et une multitude d'autres participants, la pauvre Lucy, prise au milieux de tout ce vacarme ne savait où donner de la tête.

**« Faites qu'un miracle arrive et que quelqu'un les arrêtes ! »** désespérait la constellationniste qui en venait même à imaginer l'extermination du fraisier de son amie rousse

Et le miracle arriva. Douloureux et effroyablement terrifiant pour les mages entrain de combattre. Ne pas écraser le fraisier sous peine de torture physique inhumaine. Ils venaient de briser cette règle. Les visages des combattants se mirent à pâlir, alors que le visage démoniaque de Titania les fixait doucement.

**« Je dois avoir des ascendances divines... »** se félicita doucement Lucy en s'éclipsant, ne voulant pas également endurer la punition que ses amis allaient bientôt devoir subir

Telle était a règle de survie principales lors d'une bagarre à Fairy Tail.

Les murs blancs de l'infirmerie vinrent bientôt encadrer Léon et Juvia, qui se retrouvèrent face à face avec Polyussica, qui, assise sur une chaise de bois, feuilletait attentivement quelques feuilles de papier blanc. Quand elle les aperçu, un léger signe de dégoût vint froisser ses traits, mais elle ne lança pas son fameux "je hais les humains". Étrangement. Elle affichait même un air plutôt grave, et fixait la mage d'eau en silence. N'en pouvant plus, Léon brisa la glace.

**« Madame, pourrais-je avoir des détails sur la perte de pouvoirs de Juvia s'il-vous-plaît ? » **

La vieille femme ne répondit pas, et se contenta de coller ses feuilles de papier dans les bras de la mage d'eau.

Il s'agissait des résultats de ses tests.

**« Comme il est indiqué sur ce rapport, il ne te restera bientôt plus de pouvoir magique. »** déclara le médecin aux cheveux roses, impassible **« Les tests sont formels. »**

**« Mais pour - »** tenta immédiatement Léon

**« Silence humain ! »** cracha la vielle femme **« Laisse moi continuer ! »**

Léon se tut, impuissant devant l'autorité de cette scientifique.

**« Comme je le disais avant que cet insolant ne me coupe la parole, tes pouvoirs magiques fuient ton corps à toute vitesse. »** continua la vielle femme, lassée **« J'ai rarement été confrontée à un cas similaire, mais il me semble qu'une forte dépression puisse entraîner cette disparition. Lorsque le mage perd cette confiance en lui, cette flamme qui l'anime, les pouvoirs magiques s'évaporent doucement. »**

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Juvia qui baissa les yeux. Cette absence de fleurs sur les cerisiers roses était la cause de tout ce qu'il lui arrivait.

**« Et... comment peut-on en guérir ? »** questionna timidement Léon **« Cette perte de pouvoirs peut-elle entraîner beaucoup de dégâts ? »**

**« Cela dépendra de la capacité de survie de Juvia. Si son corps ne peut pas subsister sans magie, les conséquences peuvent en effet s'avérer très importantes. »** expliqua le médecin **« Et pour ce qui est de la guérison, il n'y qu'un seul remède : reprendre confiance en soi, et cesser de voir la vie en noir. »**

**« Et si la déprime persiste, et que l'état empire, combien de temps une personne affectée par la perte de ses pouvoirs peut-elle espérer survivre ? »**

**« Je l'ignore. »** soupira la vieille femme **« Le stade critique atteint, je dirais dix jours. Deux semaines tout au plus. »**

Ses deux yeux rouges fixèrent alors Juvia.

**« C'est pourquoi, je demande ta coopération Juvia. Il est de mon devoir de te garder ici, pour ta sécurité. J'enverrai Lisanna chercher quelques unes de tes affaires tout à l'heure. »**

Quelques instants plus tard, le mage de glace regagna la salle principale de la guilde. Seul. Il avait laissé Juvia derrière lui, aux soins de Polyussica. La mage d'eau n'avait pas émit d'oppositions lorsque le médecin lui avait fait part de son point de vue. La vieille femme connaissait son domaine. Et ça, Juvia le savait. La jeune fille n'aimait de toute façon pas les conflits, et s'était docilement allongée sur le lit que Polyussica lui avait attribué. En la quittant, Léon avait eut l'impression qu'on lui sciait le cœur. Même si il la savait en sécurité ici, le simple fait de savoir sa bien aimée malade l'affectait au plus au point. Juvia était tout pour lui. Lorsqu'il la voyait, le monde pouvait bien s'effondrer, il était heureux. Pour elle, il aurait enduré les pires tortures imaginables. Elle était sa raison de vivre. Son unique raison de vivre.

Quand il passa le seuil de la guilde, afin de regagner son hôtel, le jeune homme ne put qu'apercevoir les épais nuages noirs flottants dans le ciel, menaçant de déchaîner un violent orage sur la ville. Il baissa doucement les yeux et se mit à courir. Il ne voulait pas être mouillé. Il ne voulait rentrer en contact avec ses larmes. Il détestait la voir triste. Après quelques minutes de courses, le mage retrouva le chemin de son hôtel, et après avoir adressé un bref salut au patron de l'établissement, il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Dehors, l'orage grondait, et doucement, une pluie drue s'abattit sur Magnolia. C'était pour lui comme si elle pleurait là, juste à ses côtés, sans qu'il puisse la consoler. Léon ragea, se jeta sur son lit. Dormir était sûrement la meilleur des choses à faire.

_Il rêve. Comment cerner, comment décrire cette sensation ? Ce rêve ?_

_En premier lieu, le calme, pesant et provocateur car au loin s'étend une vive lumière orangée. Une vive lumière qui ne cesse de s'agrandir, de grossir comme la lave d'un volcan en éruption. Et puis, des cris. Non. Pas des cris, des hurlements. Des hurlements de peur, des hurlements de souffrance, des hurlements de terreur. Accompagnés de longues et maintes supplications. Le petit village en bas de la colline est dévoré pas les flammes ardentes, qui de leurs langues brûlantes dévorent habitations et bâtiments. L'air est emplit de cendres noires, qui étouffent doucement les habitants paniqués. Et dans les rues, dans les impasses et les ruelles, dans tous les bâtiments, sur les places et dans les parcs, de sombres créatures s'affairent, maltraitant, tuant ou dévorant les habitants. Elles ne sont pas humaines. Non. Pas humaines, mais démoniaques. Certaines volent, d'autres rampent ou marchent. De masses différentes mais toutes plus cruelles les unes que les autres. De leurs crocs et griffes aiguisés, elles dévorent, déchiquettent les pauvres villageois sans aucune pitié. Elles restent muettes aux supplications et aux larmes de mères voulant protéger leurs enfants, elle n'épargnent pas le vieillard boiteux qui tente de protéger sa femme. Elles font couler le sang. Aux ordres de leur maître à l'esprit si trapu et difficile à cerner. Un mage noir._

Doucement, les rayons du soleil se frayèrent un passage à travers les rideaux de la chambre du mage de glace. L'orage de la veille s'était finalement calmé et avait finalement laissé place à un magnifique ciel bleu. Réveillé par cette trop forte source de lumière, Léon se tourna et se retourna sur lui même. Puis finalement, il se leva, chassant de son esprit l'étrange scène qu'il venait de rêver. Le petit miroir mural lui renvoya son reflet. Il n'avait pas vraiment bonne mine. Deux grosses cernes bordaient ses yeux fatigués. Le mage de glace se débarbouilla, tentant de se donner meilleure figure. Après quelques minutes passées à faire sa toilette, Léon regagna la salle principale de l'hôtel. Le jeune homme prit un solide petit-déjeuné, se disant qu'il aurait besoin de forces pour la journée à venir, et finalement, se mit en marche, en direction de Fairy Tail.

La matinée était déjà largement entamée quand il passa le seuil de la guilde. Fairy Tail était comme à son habitude étrangement agitée. Une matinée tout de même paisible car contrairement à la veille, aucune bagarre n'avait lieu. L'ambiance semblait être assez appréciée de la gent féminine, en particulier de Levy, que ces éclats de voix gênaient beaucoup dans sa lecture. Elle profitait donc de ce moment de calme pour explorer un épais ouvrage joliment relié. Le mage de glace, après avoir salué Mirajane se dirigea à grands pas vers l'infirmerie.

Allongée confortablement, prenant appuie sur son épaule droite, Juvia dormait encore. Malgré le soleil qui resplendissait à l'extérieur, malgré les éclats de voix provenant de la grande salle, elle roupillait, un discret sourire aux lèvres. Elle semblait si heureuse. Tellement heureuse que le jeune homme n'osa pas la réveiller. Lui même détestait être tiré d'un rêve, alors autant lui épargner cela. Il allait attendre son réveil. Le mage de glace s'installa donc sur une petite chaise aux côtés du lit de la mage d'eau.

Après de longues minutes passées à observer l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail, Léon sentit un mouvement à ses côtés. Doucement, Juvia sortait de son songe, quittant l'univers des rêves. La jeune fille ouvrit doucement les yeux, laissant alors apparaître ses lumineuses prunelles turquoises. Elle cligna des paupières, et secoua doucement sa tête. Ses boucles bleues bleus légèrement décoiffées vinrent reprendre leur places habituelles. Alors, elle se rendit compte de la présence de Léon. La femme pluviale se tourna vers lui, marqua un petit sursaut de surprise et lui sourit.

**« Bonjour Léon. » bailla la jeune fille tentant de s'extirper de la torpeur qui régnait en elle**

**« Tu as bien dormi ? » la questionna ce dernier en lui rendant son sourire**

**« Juvia a dormi comme une pierre. » lui répondit-elle « Elle se sent bien, mis à part un petit manque d'énergie. »**

**« C'était prévisible. »**

Les deux mages se tournèrent en même temps vers le nouvelle arrivante. Polyussica venait d'entrer dans la pièce, toujours vêtue de son habituelle cape rouge. La vieille femme s'avança doucement vers le jeune fille, réajustant son oreiller. Puis, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et en tira doucement les rideaux, privant l'infirmerie d'une partie de son éclairage.

**« Serait temps que Makarof embauche une infirmière... Je ne suis plus toute jeune moi. » râla le médecin « Je cache le soleil, sa lumière ne ferait que t'affaiblir. »**

Juvia soupira. Le soleil était devenu pour elle un véritable ami, une de ses sources principales d'énergie. Depuis que la vie lui souriait, commencer une matinée dans un rayon de soleil lui procurait un bien être hallucinant. Mais si Polyussica affirmait qu'il lui serait nuisible, mieux valait ne rien dire. Mieux elle respecterait ses conseils plus vite elle serait guérie. Mais tout de même... Dehors, un gros nuage gris vint élire domicile dans le ciel printanier.

**« Je reviendrai te voir tout à l'heure Juvia. » déclara alors Léon en se dirigeant**

**« Jeune homme, ménagez-la. Si vous tenez à la revoir sur pieds. » lança Polyussica alors qu'il s'éloignait**

Doucement, le mage de glace quitta la guilde. La dernière phrase qui lui avait adressé la vielle femme toujours figée dans son esprit, il déambula jusqu'au centre ville. Là, malgré les nuages gris menaçants, la jeunesse de la ville se retrouvait, formant de nombreux et bruyants petits groupes. L'argenté s'assit alors sur un banc, observant tout autour de lui. Des adolescents marchaient de tous les côtés, discutant sur la nouvelle gamme de vêtement que venait de sortir Heart Kreuz, ou sur le nouveau jeu vidéo à la mode. Ces attitudes presque insouciantes firent sourire le mage de glace. Il ferma doucement ses deux yeux, bercé par les discutions émanant de tous les côtés.

Quand quelques minutes plus tard, les nuages gris se mirent à déverser sur la ville l'eau qu'ils contenaient, Léon s'en retourna à son hôtel. Il avait prit la décision de rester à Magnolia jusqu'à la guérison de Juvia. Mais en attendant, il n'avait pas grand chose à faire. Au coins d'une rue, le jeune homme sentit une drôle de présence derrière lui. Brusquement, il se retourna. La rue était déserte, et seules la pluie animait les trottoirs.

**« J'ai dû rêver... » **

Léon était sur le point de franchir le seuil de son hôtel, quand cette même présente se fit à nouveau ressentir. Cette fois-ci, il ne rêvait pas. Le jeune homme, en premier lieu, fit mine de ne pas entendre, puis se retourna à nouveau brusquement. Doucement, une discrète mèche de cheveux bruns disparaît. Un faible bruit de pas se fait alors entendre. Sans réfléchir, le mage de glace se lance après eux.

Combien de temps a-t-il courut à travers les rues presque désertes de la ville ? Finalement, après de longues minutes de course sous la pluie, le mage de glace stoppa sa course. L'étrange personnage avait disparu. Étrange était exactement le mot. Derrière lui, cet être n'avait laissé aucune trace. Pour ce qu'il en avait aperçu, l'être ne devait pas être bien vieux. Et pourtant, il courrait à travers la ville à une vitesse presque inhumaine. Et il avait finalement réussit à semer le mage de glace. À présent, l'argenté se trouvé en dehors de Magnolia. Il n'avait guère fait attention où il se trouvait entraîné. Autour de lui s'étendait une vaste praire d'herbe verte. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce lieu. L'atmosphère qu'il dégageait était tout comme lui, étrange. Le jeune homme marcha quelques minutes, fasciné par cet étrange endroit. Après quelques minutes de marche, Léon se retrouva au bord d'un étang aux eaux transparentes. Il s'approcha doucement du point d'eau, en faisant bien attention de ne pas trébucher. Le jeune homme s'assit au bord de l'eau et leva les yeux vers l'arbre qui à quelques mètres de là lui faisait de l'ombre.

Un cerisier en fleur.

Le mage de glace n'en crut pas ses yeux. C'était impossible ! I peine quelques heures, il s'était trouvé face à un cerisier devant le parc de Magnolia. Et sur cet arbre, les fleurs étaient bel et bien inexistantes ! Ce miracle n'était donc scientifiquement pas justifiable. Où alors était-ce ce lieu, qui n'était pas normal. Soudain, le jeune homme reçut comme un choc cérébrale. On tentait d'établir une connexion télépathique avec lui. Et il ne connaissait actuellement qu'une seule personne capable de se servir de télépathie.

**« Waren ? »**

**« C'est Mira ! » lui cria une voix « Je passe par l'intermédiaire de Waren pour te contacter. »**

**« Que se passe-t-il ? » la questionna Léon**

**« C'est Juvia, il faut que tu viennes ! Polyussica dit que c'est urgent ! »**

La connexion télépathique s'interrompit, et le mage de glace se mit à courir vers la ville, conscient qu'il ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais ce lieu. Une fois arrivé dans l'enceinte de la ville, le jeune homme se retourna en direction de l'immense prairie. Mais rien ne lui apparut. Mais un brin d'herbe. Sans perdre de temps, il s'élança vers Fairy Tail.

_Le calme nocturne l'envahit à nouveau. Non, il ne devrait pas dormir. On l'a appelé à son chevet, son état ne fait qu'empirer. Il doit veiller sur elle, veiller sur son sommeil._

_Toujours la peur. Les flammes ravageuses et leurs rubis pourpres dévorant le village. Les rues sont désertes, vides de présences humaines. Les pavés gris, eux, sont jonchés de cadavres, plus ou moins déchiquetés, selon la chance qu'a eut la victime à l'heure de sa mort. Le feu crépite, continuant sa sinistre tache, comme s'il souhaitait faire absolument tout disparaître en fumée. Explorant les lieux, passant le village au peigne fin, les créatures inspectent. De leurs puissantes pattes écailleuses, elles fouillent les décombres. Leurs yeux vifs et vides de sentiments fixent lentement les débris de bâtiments, leurs narines grotesques hument, tous leurs sens sont aux aguets, à la recherche d'une forme, d'un son, d'une odeur humaine. Ils ont faim. Cette faim qu'ils taisent depuis des années n'est toujours pas rassasiée. Ils ont faim de chair, ils ont faim de sang, ils ont faim de peur et de souffrance. Leur faim est immense. Mais rien ne leur parvient, même pas le bruit du vent. Il ne semble pas y avoir de survivants. Une des créatures lance alors un long grognement et dans un battement d'ailes, s'envole. Les autres créatures font de même, s'enfuient dans la nuit ou disparaissent sous la terre. Bientôt, seules les cendres noires s'animent dans l'air._

_**« ~ chii ! »**_ _éternue alors une petite forme, coincée sous deux planches de bois étroitement dissimulées contre le mur d'une cave, à présent à ciel ouvert_

_Doucement, le petit être sort de sa cachette. A vu d'œil, il s'agit d'une très jeune fillette, quatre ans tout au plus. Elle ne porte qu'une petite chemise de nuit ocre, et serre dans ses bras une minuscule peluche de souris bleue. Ses petits pieds nus se posent alors sur le sol couvert de cendre. Ses yeux ne reflètent que terreur. Elle n'est que peur._

_**« Maman ? »**_ _lance-t-elle alors désespérément_

_Personne ne répond, seules les flammes continuent de crépiter doucement._

_**« Papa ! Maman ! Répondez ! »**_ _supplie alors la gamine_

_Toujours rien. Ses deux yeux bruns se voilent alors d'un mince voile de larmes. Et puis, elle explose. Elle hurle son chagrin à qui voudra l'entendre. Mais personne n'est là pour écouter ses pleurs. Elle est seule dans la nuit, au milieu d'une cave dévastée, dans un village qui s'effondre et s'abandonne aux flammes. Elle sent alors une présence derrière elle. Pleine d'espoir, elle tourne la tête._

_**« Grand-père ? »**_

_Le vieil homme s'agenouille à ses côtés sans un mot et de ses vieux doigts chasse les larmes qui dégoulinent sur ses joues. Il la prend alors pas la main, et tous deux sortent dans la nuit, entourés de flammes. Ils se dirigent vers la sortie du village, et quand enfin, le bruit de du feu n'est plus là pour les troubler, ils regardent le ciel noir._

_**« Il n'y a plus personne ici. »**_ _déclare le vieil homme_ _**« Nous allons marcher jusqu'au prochain village. »**_

_Ils s'enfoncent alors tous deux dans la foret._

Une odeur étrange flottait dans l'air. Doucement, Léon s'éveilla. Il avait passé la nuit aux côtés de Juvia. Tentant de faire le clair dans sa tête, il chassa cet étrange rêve de son esprit. Tout lui revint.

La poursuite. La prairie. Le cerisier en fleurs. L'appel de Mirajane. Et Juvia qui s'affaiblissait.

Cette dernière dormait, d'un sommeil agité. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus présente. Et puis soudain, plus rien. La jeune fille cessa de respirer. Le jeune homme se redressa aux aguets. Cette interruption n'était pas normale. Ça, il en était sûr. Les écrans noirs se mirent à s'affoler, et Léon vit alors apparaître Polyussica et la petite Wendy, alertées par le bruit.

**« Sort d'ici ! Ta présence ne fera que nous compliquer la tâche ! » lui aboya la vieille femme tandis qu'elle courait aux chevet de la mage d'eau**

Léon se retrouva donc dans la salle principale de la guilde, éjecté de l'infirmerie. Des dizaines de visages se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui. En observant leurs mines attristées, le mage de glace ne put qu'en déduire qu'ils étaient au courant, concernant l'état de la mage d'eau. Doucement, Grey s'approcha de lui et lui décocha une petite claque affective dans le dos.

**« Reprends-toi idiot. Que je n'ai pas à regretter de te l'avoir laissée... » déclara le brun d'une voix calme**

**« Ouais, t'as raison. » admit Léon**

Le deux mages de glaces s'installèrent alors tous à une petite table. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Lucy et Kana. Les deux jeunes filles affichaient toutes deux la même mine inquiète.

**« Que se passe-t-il Grey ? » questionna Lucy**

**« Juvia ne digère pas le manque de magie. » répondit Léon, épargnant ainsi quelques explications à son ami**

**« Putain, j'espère que ça va pas trop dégénérer... » soupira Kana**

Finalement, le petit groupe de mage se mit à discuter. C'était l'unique chose qu'ils étaient actuellement en mesure de faire. Ils se forçaient à oublier l'état critique dans lequel se trouvait leur amie. Léon, lui n'en était pas capable. Juvia occupait l'ensemble de ses pensées. Son regard flottait sur la petite table, mais son esprit n'y était pas. Il était ailleurs.

Après de longues minutes passées dans l'ignorance, Wendy finit pas réapparaître, couverte de sueur, tenant à peinte sur ses deux petites jambes. Son teint était extrêmement pâle, mais elle affichait un petit sourire. Elle s'approcha de la table, trébucha, se rattrapa de justesse et s'adressa à Léon.

**« Elle vient de reprendre connaissance... » souffla la jeune fille « et elle a demandé à te voir. »**

Ni une ni deux, le mage de glace courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie. La petite salle était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il y flottait une étrange odeur, comme celle que l'on peut sentir dans un hôpital. Doucement, il s'avança vers l'ombre du lit sur lequel reposait Juvia. Peu à peu, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité. Le jeune homme s'assit près de la mage d'eau et saisit sa main entre les siennes. Froides comme de la glace.

**« Dis, L - Léon... »** commença la bleue d'une très faible voix **« Crois t - tu que les - »**

La voix de la jeune fille se coupa, et une violente quinte de toux sortit de sa bouche. Après avoir stabilisé son souffle, elle reprit.

**« Que les cerisiers finiront par fleurir pour le O-Hanami ? »**

Plus les jours passaient, plus son état empirait. Chaque jour, la mage d'eau perdait un peu plus de force. Chaque jour, son manque de magie se faisait de plus en plus gênant. Sa force la quittait doucement, alors que son énergie désertait. Son visage était devenu blanc, elle avait perdu le peu de couleurs qu'elle déjà avait à l'origine, et avait vraiment du mal à garder les deux yeux pleinement ouverts. Son état, jugé seulement préoccupant lors des premiers jours s'était considérablement aggravé. Elle s'éteignait, à petit feu. Doucement, comme une bougie que l'on souffle.

**« Je l'espère. »** soupira l'argenté **« Je ferais mon possible pour percer ce mystère, tu peux compter sur moi... »**

Doucement, la jeune fille clôt ses deux yeux bleus. Elle se remit à dormir doucement, un très vague sourire aux lèvres

Ce fut dans un état second que Léon réapparut dans la salle principale. Immédiatement bombardé de question par Lucy et Kana, le jeune homme en avait presque la tête qui tournait. Après avoir bégayé quelques courtes réponses aux deux mages presque hystériques, il quitta doucement la guilde.

Il déambulait dans Magnolia, sans but particulier. Ses pensées étaient autre part. Il était envahit par les images qu'il venait de voir. Le visage de Juvia, son état qui dégénérait de plus en plus, sa demande. Sans cesse, il ne cessait de se répéter que ces phénomènes n'étaient pas normales. Il avait vu un cerisier en fleur. Et cela devrait être le cas de tous ceux de cette ville.

Ses pas le menèrent au parc de Magnolia. Les nuages avaient doucement commencé à déverser leurs eaux sur la ville. Les habitants de la ville étaient sûrement tous chez eux : le parc était désert. En effet, depuis quelques temps, les habitants de ville préféraient rester chez eux, faute de soleil. La pluie était beaucoup trop présente.

Léon s'approcha du cerisier au centre du parc. Son tronc était épais, d'un bois brun extrêmement foncé. Il comptait de nombreuses et longues branches brunes, qui partaient de tous les côtés, nues de toutes fleurs. Ses épaisses racines s'enfonçaient dans le terre humides. Elles étaient étranges, ces racines. Normalement brunes comme le reste de l'arbre, elles étaient au contraire beaucoup plus foncées. L'argenté regarda plus attentivement, s'accroupissant devant le tronc de l'arbre. Les racines n'étaient pas simplement d'une couleur plus foncée, elles étaient également parsemées de taches d'un noir profond.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel... » jura le mage de glace « Pouah ! Ces racines dégagent une aura noire presque stupéfiante ! »**

Il sentit alors une présence non loin de là. Comme le jour précédent, Léon se tourna subitement. Rien. Enfin rien de visible. Le même être se trouvait là, caché quelque part, où entrain de s'enfuir.

**« Pas le cœur à le poursuivre... » souffla le jeune homme en baissant les yeux « Je demanderais son avis à Droy demain, concernant ces racines. Niveau plantes, je ne m'y connaît que très modérément. »**

La nuit commençait à tomber, et il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à Fairy Tail. L'ambiance y était certes très chaleureuse, mais se savoir près de Juvia sans être en mesure de la voir, elle et son sourire ne l'enchantait guère. Il s'assit donc sur un des nombreux bancs du parc et ferma les yeux. Il ne faisait pas spécialement froid, et il aimait la nuit.

_La vision de ces étranges racines envahissent son esprit. Elles s'étendent, accaparent toute la place dont dispose le cerveau du mage de glace. Lui, il ne sais que faire. Il ignore quoi faire._

_**« Grand-père, c'est quoi ces machins roses qui tombent ? »**_ _demande la petite fille_

_**« Ce sont des pétales de cerisiers. »**_ _lui répond le vieil homme_

_Ils sont tous les deux assis dans l'herbe verte, sous un vieux cerisier aux bois brun. La pleine lune éclaire la nuit de sa faible lumière blanche. Et autour d'eux, les pétales roses pâles des fleurs du cerisier se répandent dans l'air, portées par une petite brise nocturne. La petite fille ouvre grand ses yeux, admirant ce spectacle, comme si elle n'allait plus jamais y assister. De ses petites mains, elle tente de saisir un pétale... qui lui échappe, rapidement._

_**« C'est beau... »**_

_**« Oui. » **_ _acquiesce son grand-père_ _**« Les fleurs sont toujours belles. Comme cette ville où nous nous trouvons. »**_

_La fillette le regarde de ses grands yeux d'enfant. Elle ne comprend pas vraiment de quoi il parle. Elle ne cherche plus à comprendre grand chose. Depuis leur départ, elle ne cherche plus rien. Les réponses l'importent peu. Elle veut juste savourer les instant qu'elle passe avec son grand-père. Dans ce chaos, elle aura comprit deux choses. Toute sa famille est morte, mis à part son grand-père. La vie est courte, mieux vaut profiter de ceux que l'on aime._

_**« Cette ville se nomme Magnolia. » **_

_Une longue quinte de toux s'échappe de la bouche du vieil homme. Doucement il se recroqueville sur lui même._

_**« Grand-père ? » **_

_Pas de réponse._

Ce furent des pépiements d'oiseaux qui tirèrent le mage de glace de son sommeil. Le jeune homme ouvrit difficilement ses deux yeux, aveuglé par la lumière ambiante. Il s'était endormit sur le banc, la veille au soir. Il est vrai qu'après ses découvertes, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de retourner à Fairy Tail... Mais à présent, une nouvelle journée commençait, et il avait un nombre important de taches à accomplir. L'étrange état dans lequel se trouvaient les racines était forcément lié avec la disparition des fleurs de cerisiers, il en était sûr à présent. Et puis, il y avait cet étrange rêve.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs nuits qu'ils rêvait de la même chose. Enfin des mêmes personnes. Une étrange petite fille possédant l'innocence propre à tous les enfants et son grand-père. Tous deux rescapés de la destruction de leur village et de la mort de tous ses habitants, ils avaient finalement trouvé refuge à Magnolia. Le rêve qu'il avait vécu cette nuit se déroulait étrangement dans ce parc. Et de plus, les cerisiers en fleurs y étaient évoqués. Un rien trop de coïncidences aux yeux du jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la guilde, Léon tomba nez à nez avec une Polyussica à la mine fatiguée. Sur la défensive, connaissant la nature du médecin, Léon se recula légèrement et la salua.

**« Pas la peine de te reculer, humain. » lui lança la vieille femme « Je ne suis pas malade. »**

Le mage de glace, confus, baissa les yeux, rouge de honte.

**« L'état de Juvia s'est stabilisé. » continua la rose « J'allais faire un petit tour en ville. »**

**« Elle va mieux... » soupira Léon**

**« Ne précipite pas les choses ! Son état s'est stabilisé, rien de plus. Alors ne la brusque pas ! »**

Sur ces mots, Polyussica se remit en marche, sans adresser un regard au mage de glace. Celui-ci, encore sous le choc des révélations accomplit lentement le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie d'un pas lent. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'une bagarre commençait. Lorsqu'il atteint l'infirmerie, il trouva une Juvia endormie dans son lit d'hôpital. La jeune fille souriait dans sommeil, elle semblait heureuse. Son souffle était régulier, et rien ne semblait anormal, comme l'indiquait les écran autour d'elle. Léon, émut, ne se rendit même pas compte de la présence de Mirajane dans le fond de l'infirmerie.

**« Ce matin, lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée, elle semblait perdue. » déclara doucement la barmaid « Mais elle allait mieux. »**

Léon plongea ses deux yeux dans ceux de la démone.

**« Elle nous a dit avoir rêvé de cerisiers en fleur. » continua la blanche « D'après elle, c'est ce rêve qui lui a redonné des forces. »**

**« Je vais faire un tour dehors... » annonça Léon « Si elle se réveille, dis lui que je suis heureux qu'elle aille mieux. Je peux te la confier Mira ? »**

**« Pas de soucis ! » lui sourit Mirajane « C'est trop mignon... »**

Sentant que la serveuse commençait à passer dans son monde emplit gaîté, de bisounours et de parfaites histoires d'amour, le mage de glace s'éclipsa rapidement. Une fois dans la salle principale de la guilde, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la table où discutaient activement Jet et Droy. Léon salua les deux mages et prit un air sérieux.

**« Droy, tu t'y connais en plantes ? »**

Le mage, entrain de dévorer un sandwich le regarda d'un air étonné.

**« Je me débrouille. » finit-il par conclure**

**« J'aurais besoin de ton avis, dans ce cas là... »**

Droy s'agenouilla au pied du cerisier au bois brun. Le convaincre n'avait au début pas été simple, et sans l'intervention de Levy, Léon n'aurait surement pas su obtenir son aide, sans révéler pourquoi il tenait tant à savoir de quoi souffrait le cerisier. Car quel que soit la cause de ce changement, l'étrange couleur dont s'étaient teintées les racines de ce cerisiers, comme de tous ceux de ce parc, n'était en aucun cas naturelle.

**« Ce cerisier est malade. » finit par conclure Droy, après avoir longtemps examiné les racines de l'arbre « Je ne saurais te dire de quoi il souffre, mais dans tous les cas, il a dû être contaminé par quelqu'un ou quelque chose dégageant une très puissante énergie noire. »**

Le gros mage de Fairy Tail ne semblait pas vouloir s'attarder ici, et Léon lui donna donc le feu vert pour retourner à la guilde. Il savait ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

_**« Mais rien de trop puissant tout de même. Ce mal ne dur que très peu de temps. Si ces taches sont là depuis plusieurs jours, c'est que celui ou celle qui en est la cause est déjà revenu plusieurs fois. » avait également mentionné le mage avant de partir**_

Et s'il disait vrai, l'unique solution serait de se cacher et d'attendre que la nuit tombe, afin de découvrir qui s'amusait donc tant à voler leurs fleurs aux cerisiers. La présence qu'il avait sentit derrière lui à plusieurs reprises était peut-être également la personne à l'origine de la maladie de Juvia. Et ce soir, il lui réglerait son compte.

Le silence régnait dans le parc de Magnolia. La nuit avait déjà revêtit son lumineux manteau d'étoiles depuis quelques heures, et seul le léger bruit du vent venait agiter les plus minces branches des cerisiers. Caché dans un abris qu'il avait passé toute la journée à concevoir, Léon attendait. Il était invisible ainsi, et les rares passants n'y avaient vus que du feu. À présent, il attendait que se montre celui ou celle qui portait en lui cette énergie noire, que Droy avait détecté le matin même.

Et puis, un faible bruit de course, extrêmement léger, à peine audible. Invisible sous son abris végétal, Léon tendit l'oreille, redoublant de vigilance. _Il_ approchait. L'ombre de cet étrange personne se stoppa, et le mage de glace en déduit que l'inconnu s'était assit au pied du cerisier. _Il_ ne manquait pas de culot, voilà qu'_il_ revenait renouveler sa mauvaise action. Silencieux, Léon s'approcha du tronc de l'arbre, prêt à surgir, quand d'étranges petits bruits lui parvinrent ?

**« Des pleurs ? »** s'interrogea mentalement l'argenté

Le mage de glace, bien qu'en restant extrêmement vigilant, entreprit d'effectuer le tour du cerisier, et ainsi de connaître l'identité de celui ou celle qui sanglotait à l'heure actuelle. Les poings serrés, prêt à riposter en cas d'attaque, Léon décida de faire face à l'inconnu.

À l'inconnu qui en réalité, était une inconnue.

Elle était là, presque transparente, entrain de sangloter au pied du cerisier au bois brun. Minuscule, elle ne devait pas être bien vieille, mais pourtant, ses yeux reflétaient une immense tristesse. Pas cette tristesse qui engloutit chaque enfant, lorsque ses parents le punissent, ou que sa maîtresse le gronde, non. Cette tristesse phénoménale qui ne devrait pas trouver sa place dans les yeux d'une petite fille d'à peine quatre ans. Cette tristesse propre aux adultes, lorsqu'ils sont confrontés aux situations les plus critiques. Et de ses grands yeux expressifs, dégringolaient des multitudes de larmes, de larmes étranges. De larmes noires comme la suie. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une légère petite robe blanche déchirée à plusieurs endroits, et était arrivée pieds nus jusqu'ici. Sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, Léon se mit à prendre la fillette en pitié. Son cœur ne pouvait rester de marbre face à un tel spectacle, et par une raison qui demeurait pour lui inexpliqué, le mage de glace se sentait étonnamment proche de la petite fille. Quoi qu'il en soit, ses larmes semblaient bel et bien être la cause de la maladie des cerisiers. Les gouttes obscures tombaient sur le sol, sans bruit, et s'infiltraient dans la terre. Doucement, le poison se répandait, atteignant les racines de arbres. La fillette ne semblait pas particulièrement dangereuse, mais surtout dans une profonde détresse. Il devait intervenir.

**« Tout va bien ? »** questionna le mage de glace, en posant enfin son regard sur la petite fille, maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui

La fillette plongea ses yeux dans ceux du mage, et eut un petit mouvement de recul.

**« Heu... »** tenta la petite fille

Cette simple et courte hésitation fut pour la mage comme un coup de tonnerre. Il l'avait déjà rencontrée. Pas en réalité, non. Jamais il ne l'avait croisée dans la rue, ou n'avait été présenté à elle. Il l'avait déjà rencontrée en rêve. Maintenant il en était sûr. La fillette de ses différents rêves, celle dont le village avait été réduit en cendre et qui s'était enfuie en compagnie de son grand-père jusqu'à Magnolia se trouvait devant lui. L'argenté se souvint que lors de son précédent rêve, le vieil homme s'était doucement effondré, après lui avoir fait découvrir la beauté d'un cerisier en fleur. Il était à présent très probablement mort. Mais elle, qu'était-elle ? Vivante ? Morte ? Ou errant entre deux mondes ?

**« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »** la questionna doucement Léon

**« ... Je suis seule ici. »** finit la répondre timidement la fillette, tout en reniflant **« Il n'est plus là ! »**

**« Tu veux parler de ton grand-père ? »**

Le mage de glace se gifla mentalement, cette remarque lui avait échappé. Contre toute attente, la petite fille baissa doucement les yeux, en signe d'approbation. Le jeune homme fut surprit de la manière dont elle avait prit cette remarque. Malgré son apparence, elle semblait étrangement mature, comme si un esprit de plus de dix ans demeurait dans un corps beaucoup plus jeune.

**« Cela fait maintenant huit ans qu'il m'a quittée... »** soupira l'enfant d'une faible voix **« Après sa mort, j'ai du surmonter de nombreuses épreuves. »**

**« P - »**

**« Tu te demandes pourquoi je m'exprime ainsi, malgré mon âge j'imagine. »** le coupa la fillette **« Après sa mort, j'ai longtemps erré dans cette ville que je ne connaissais pas. J'ai du voler de la nourriture afin de survivre, mais cela n'a pas suffit. Je me suis à mon tour éteinte, à peine une semaine après lui. Mais pourtant, je ne suis pas morte. J'étais... différente. Ni vivante, ni morte. Une sorte de fantôme quoi. »**

La petite fille marqua une courte pause, avant de reprendre.

**« J'imagine que mon âme devait-être... comment dire ? Libérée ? »**

Le mage de glace, bouche bée, ne savait quoi dire. Il se trouvait devant un fantôme, le fantôme d'une fillette dont le passé lui était plusieurs fois apparu en songes. Et ce fantôme pleurait, chaque soir, recherchant en vain une solution qui lui permettrait d'être libéré de cet atroce poids. Un fantôme qui pleure. Ce n'était pas courant. Mais dans son passé la petite fille avait été directement confrontée à une violente énergie noire, si bien qu'elle était devenue partie intégrante de son organisme. Et chaque soirs, depuis deux ans, après avoir abandonné l'idée de trouver une échappatoire, elle déversait son chagrin sur les cerisiers, les empêchant ainsi de fleurir.

**« Pourrais-tu arrêter de pleurer s'il-te-plaît ? »** demanda alors simplement le mage de glace

Les traits de l'enfant se crispèrent, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait à présent furieuse, comme profondément outrée par cette demande.

**« Et pourquoi donc ? »** s'énerva-t-elle **« Je n'ai donc pas la droit d'exprimer ma tristesse ? C'est l'unique chose que je puisse faire ! »**

**« Ne le prend pas mal mais - »** tenta Léon

**« Tais-toi ! Tu ne peux pas me comprendre ! Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne peux pas ressentir ce que je ressens moi ! »** le coupa à nouveau la petite fille **« Passer huit ans dans un état fantomatique, sans être capable de saisir un objet, sans éprouver le moindre sentiment, si ce n'est une tristesse ravageante, et une rage sans limite. Passer huit années à se remémorer les derniers moments passés avec l'être qui comptait le plus à nos yeux, et le revoir mourir encore et encore ! Tout cela, tu ne le peux pas ! Je ne peux que pleurer, alors ne vient pas me dire d'arrêter ! »**

Elle se tenait maintenant debout, les poings serrés. Au coins de ses deux yeux semblables à deux volcans perlaient quelques larmes de rage. Autour d'elle s'étendait un sinistre amas d'énergie noir, et à ses pied, l'herbe pourrissait, s'asséchait.

**« Tu n'y est pas. »** déclara simplement Léon, affrontant son regard

**« Que - »**

**« Suite à l'attaque de ton village, l'énergie noire, le mal de ce monde, est devenu partie intégrante de ton organisme. Et tes larmes en sont la preuve. Regarde-les, elles sont noires comme du charbon... »**

La fillette observa longuement ses doigts humides, au bout desquelles s'accrochaient péniblement de minuscules gouttes noires. Elle prit peur. En huit ans, elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte de ceci.

**« Ces larmes que tu déverses chaque soir empoisonnent les cerisiers de ce parc que tu trouvais jadis si beaux. Était-ce vraiment là ton souhait ? »** continua-t-il **« Tu me déclares incapable de comprendre ta tristesse, mais c'est malgré tout le contraire. Tu vois, j'aime de tout mon cœur une jeune fille. Elle est extrêmement belle, et d'une gentillesse sans limite. Nous avions l'habitude de venir tous les deux contempler les cerisiers en fleur. Mais depuis maintenant deux ans, ces arbres ne fleurissent plus, et mon amie s'éteint, rongée par la tristesse que lui inflige ce manque. Hier encore, son état était extrêmement critique. »**

Léon intensifia son regard.

**« Tu te sens, d'une manière ou d'une autre responsable de la mort de ton grand père. Mais était-ce ton souhait ? Tes larmes entraînent doucement la mort des cerisiers, et d'une jeune fille des plus joyeuses. Le désirais-tu ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'offrir la vie est bien plus enthousiasmant qu'apporter la mort ? »**

Immobile, elle ne savait quoi dire. De longues traînées noires continuaient à se répandre sur ses joues d'enfant.

**« La vie... »** finit par souffler la fillette d'une toute petite voix

Il eut alors un violent flash de lumière. Lorsqu'il parvient à ouvrit les yeux, Léon se trouvait seul, debout devant le grand cerisier au bois brun. Seul. Elle venait de disparaître, enfin. Après huit longues années de désespoir, elle venait de réellement s'éteindre, le sourire aux lèvres, et ayant offert la vie à une personne.

_Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Non, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. À présent, il s'adosse doucement contre le tronc brun du cerisier. Il ne tient pas à rentrer chez lui, il a une mémoire à honorer. Lorsque ses paupières se ferment, il n'a pas vraiment l'impression d'être seul. À ses côtés, il sent comme deux présences familières, enfin réunies._

_Une étrange sensation de vide. De vide total, absolu. Sans l'être vraiment. Il est seul, au milieu d'un océan de nuit, de nuit noire et profonde. Il ne sent rien, il n'entend rien, il ne voit rien. Mais au fond, il sent, voit et entend absolument tout. Cette impression si étrange que procure un rêve, cette impression éphémère, si difficile à décrire. Cette sensation intransmissible. Il ne sent rien, si ce n'est une minuscule présence. Il ne voit rien, si ce n'est une discrète pluie de pétales. Il n'entend rien. Et puis soudaient, des pleurs. Des sanglots plutôt, retentissent de devant lui. Touchants, comme personne ne saurait les imiter. Des pleurs d'enfants, que seuls eux savent et peuvent émettre. Des pleurs si touchants qu'il développent chez celui qui les entend un profond sentiment de culpabilité. Ces sanglots lui déchirent doucement le cœur. Il voudrait courir auprès de la silhouette, la consoler et sécher ses larmes. Mais il n'en fait rien, comme bloqué, bouger lui est impossible._

_Et puis, étrangement, doucement les pleurs se changent en rires. Pas en rires mesquins, ces rires qui nous donnent envie de disparaître, non. En de chaleureux rire, des rires gaies. Des rires d'enfants. Et parmi la pluie de pétales qui s'étend dans l'air, il lui semble distinguer quelques mots. _

_**« Merci ! »**_

**« Doucement, n'ai pas peur Ju'. »**

Ils avançaient tous les deux, à très basse vitesse, sous le soleil matinal. Positionné derrière celle qu'il aime, Léon masquait les deux yeux de Juvia à l'aide de ses blanches et grandes mains. Son état s'était à présent stabilisé, et bien qu'elle soit encore assez malade, fin négociateur, le mage de glace avait réussit à arranger cette sortie avec Polyussica.

**« Où emmènes-tu Juvia Léon ? »** questionna doucement la bleue

**« C'est une surprise ! »** fanfaronna ledit Léon **« Tu verras ! »**

Juvia se détendit. Quand Polyussica lui avait annoncé qu'elle pourrait sortir , elle s'était longuement demandé pourquoi cette soudaine autorisation. Et quand elle avait vu arriver Léon, on sourire malicieux aux lèvres, elle avait comprit qu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer de ce dernier.

**« Voilà, assieds-toi maintenant, tu seras plus à l'aise ici. »**

La mage d'eau s'assit, devinant au contact un banc de bois. Autour d'elle retentissait quelques cris, chants et rires. Les mains de Léon lui masquaient encore les yeux, et elle ne pouvait rien discerner. Pourtant, elle parvenait à sentir une fraîche brise matinale effleurer ses deux joues blanches. Cette ambiance l'intriguait de plus en plus, et elle mourrait d'envie de découvrir quel monde se cachait derrière les mains du mage de glace

**« Bon, tu libères Juvia ? »** insista-t-elle en mimant une petite bouderie

L'argenta gloussa, et doucement écarta ses paumes des yeux de Juvia.

Le monde qui s'ouvrit aux yeux de la jeune fille luit parut en premiers lieux irréel. Elle ferma ses yeux et les rouvrit une bonne dizaine de fois avant de comprendre enfin qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Autour d'elle, des milliers de pétales roses pâles tournoyaient dans tous les sens, portés par la brise. De nombreuses familles s'étaient rassemblées ici, pour contempler les fleurs, comme ils étaient tous deux entrain de le faire. Les rires d'enfants fusaient dans tous les sens, se mêlant au vent printanier. Assise sur son banc de bois brun, Juvia contemplait cette scène, ce moment qu'elle attendait maintenant depuis deux ans.

**« Alors ? »** la questionna Léon, un tendre sourire aux lèvres

La jeune fille ne sut quoi répondre, totalement submergée par une vague de souvenirs et de multitudes de sentiments. Un coup de vent plus violent que les autres se fit sentir, décoiffant les cheveux de la bleue.

**« On dirait un tourbillon de pétales... »** finit-elle par souffler **« Ils sont beaux même lorsqu'ils s'envolent... »**

**« Tu es heureuse Juvia ? »**

Juvia détacha enfin son regard des cerisiers en fleur pour le tourner vers Léon, celui qui partageait désormais sa vie, celui qu'elle aimait. À présent, elle en était vraiment sûre. Chaque jour, il était venu la voir, pendant la période de son accident. Il avait toujours été là pour veiller sur elle. Nuit et jour. Elle plongea ses pupilles turquoises dans celle de son amant. Pendant d'interminables secondes, se transmettant par simple regard ces dizaines de sentiments qui affluaient aux quatre coins de leurs esprits respectifs.

**« Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureuse... » **

Léon sourit et intensifia leur échange visuel. Pour la première fois en sa compagnie, la jeune fille venait de parler à la première personne.

**« Merci d'être toujours là pour moi Léon... »**

Et tandis que de petits groupes de joyeux enfants couraient et jouaient sous les cerisiers en fleur, blottis l'un contre l'autre sur un petit banc de bois brun, Léon et Juvia s'embrassèrent, scellant leurs lèvres et mêlant leurs deux souffles l'un à l'autre. Leur bonheur était maintenant complet.

Les cerisiers déversèrent sur eux une pluie de pétales.


End file.
